Human 003
by Kuramasdarkside
Summary: While annoyed by how blind her master could be, 003 didn’t realize that she drank some of Watari's latest potion. When she wakes up she finds herself human.. And naked. WatarixTatsumi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, only the human version of 003.

Well, I thought of this fic idea while I was on vacation in Poland, I wrote it on paper and then I forgot about it but luckily I told one of my author friends, Harada Risa, and she reminded me about it so I decided to write it and post it up. And it's also a birthday fic for her too! So Happy birthday!

Yes, I know I have a lot of fics up already but I shall update them all… eventually….

And in this fic, 003 is female for reasons that are completely obvious. Also I drew a picture of how 003-chan would look as a human and if I get access to a scanner, I'll scan and show you people.

**Summary:** While annoyed by how blind her master could be, 003 didn't realize that she drank some of her master's latest potion. When she wakes up she finds herself human.. And naked.

**Pairings:** TaTari, TsuSoka.

**Warnings:** Shonen Ai, Human 003

* * *

A loud, early morning explosion shook the building after some sort of potion blew up in Watari's lab. 

003 emerged from her hiding place where she had hid when Watari's latest potion exploded. The tiny owl sighed mentally after finding her master lying on the ground covered in black ash from head to toe, the tips of his golden hair were burnt, most of the lab equipment was destroyed, and there was a gaping hole in the wall the size of Byakko in his tiger form. Yup. Watari was going to be murdered by that secretary.

What was left of the metal door fell to the ground and an extremely angered brunette stepped inside the newly desolated laboratory, his azure orbs blazing with anger, "Watari-san..."

The blond, who was still sprawled out on the ground, lifted his head and gulped lightly once he saw the secretary before standing up and smiling sheepishly at Tatsumi, "Hiya, Tatsumi.. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" The brunette started in a cold, angered tone of voice as he glared at the lab before glaring murderously at it's human inhabitant, "What's wrong is that you destroyed over half your laboratory not to mention blew a gigantic hole in the wall! This is coming out of your salary, Watari Yutaka! I've had just about enough of these explosions and useless spending on new equipment!"

Watari glanced around the room that had once been his laboratory. Yup. Most of his equipment was damaged or completely destroyed other then several potions, flasks, his laptop, and electron microscope. At least his latest sex-changing potion attempt wasn't destroyed and neither was 003's water bowl.

He turned back to look at the brunette's furious face, hurt lightly by the way he was screaming at him but nonetheless the blond forced a fake smile, "I'll clean everything up, I promise. And I'll pay for everything out of my paycheck."

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses in order to prevent Watari from seeing the expression in his sapphire eyes change from anger to regret for having screamed at him like that, before he turned to leave the room, "Good. Because I am not about to give you another cent to spend on buying brand new equipment."

Watari watched the man exit the room before his happy expression vanished and he slid down the wall and leaned against. Silence reigned for several minutes until the scientist finally said, "He really hates me, doesn't he 003?"

003 rolled her eyes at her master as she landed on his shoulder, hooting several things at him that meant 'No, he doesn't.'. Honestly, how could her master be so blind? It was obvious that the two had feelings for each other since Day 1. The way they speak to each other, the way they sneak glances at each other when they think the other isn't looking. Gods, humans are so blind.

The blond beauty smiled lightly at the bird as he patted her gently, "Thanks 003 but I know he doesn't like me. He only has eyes for his work and Tsuzuki." A soft sigh escaped his delicate lips as he stood up, "Might as well start cleaning up."

003 flew off Watari's shoulder once he began cleaning, and landed on the edge of what she thought was her water bowl. Why was her master so blind when it came to mating? It isn't hard to see that that secretary looks at him differently then anyone else. Even Tsuzuki doesn't get those special looks from him. The owl drank some of her water not noticing the peculiar taste it had nor that the water was a vibrant shade of blue and had bits of purple within it.

The tiny bird looked at where her favorite perch once had been and found it had been burned to a crisp. Joy. Well, sleeping on the ground isn't that bad decided 003 and she flew down to the ground and went underneath the table that was amazingly intact. Humans are too blind. She'd never understand them, that was for certain.

* * *

003's eyes opened once she heard birds chirping outside. Something was strange. She couldn't understand what they were saying for one thing. Oh well. Maybe she was just tried. She lifted her head and forcefully hit the table. 

"Itai.." She muttered while clutching her throbbing head wondering when had the table gotten so tiny before realizing something. She brought down what she assumed were her wings but instead saw slim arms and hands, and skinny, long, feminine fingers attached to them, human fingers. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she studied her hand.

No. It wasn't possible.

003 quickly crawled out from underneath the table before sitting up and looking down at her own body. She had two, medium sized breasts, a lean figure, long, slender legs, long skinny arms and fingers and that was all the former owl could see but she knew one thing, "I'm.. human.."

The now human girl attempted to stand up, attempted being the key word. She instantly fell back down, on her butt which wasn't very pleasant. Hell, it really hurt.

A sigh escaped red lips before the girl looked around, not being used to have to turn her body while looking around. She spotted her master, leaning against one of the remaining cabinets that hadn't been blown up, sleeping like a baby with a broom lying beside him.

Well, the lab was cleaner now. All the ashes, broken glass, and other destroyed things from yesterday's explosion had been cleaned up.

The girl decided to learn how to walk later and just crawled over to her master. Once she was right in front of him, she reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him gently, "Yutaka... Wake up.. Come on..."

A soft moan left Watari's lips as his eyes slowly opened, trying to focus on the figure that was shaking him slightly. It was a girl.. a naked girl to be precise. She had bright, grey eyes and long silvery, white hair that reached below her waist as well as a very beautiful body.

Amber eyes widened as he realized that the girl was no dream. He was about to ask who she was but he was at a loss for words.

The woman stopped shaking him before smiling weakly, "It's me. 003."

Down the hallway, Tatsumi Seiichiro was already in his office, preparing everything for the busy work day ahead, starting on his large pile of forms and documents that needed to be filled out when...

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And Tatsumi fell off his chair onto the floor along with several dozens papers as Watari's panicked scream echoed throughout the building. The secretary instantly picked himself off the ground and bolted towards the lab, concerned about the scientist and what had happened to him, "Watari-san! What's the--"

Azure eyes widened and their owner stopped talking mid-sentence as Tatsumi took in the scene before him. Watari was on the ground, backed up against a cabinet with a beautiful naked girl on top of him.

He almost screamed and wanted to know what the hell was going on but stopped himself. Yup. He was jealous of that girl being on top of the scientist. He wanted to just pry that girl off him and jump the blond after screaming at him about strippers and how they are not allowed unless Watari was the one stripping for him. But that was his irrational side talking.

The two people on the ground looked at the shocked secretary before Watari finally said, "Tatsumi.. this is 003.."

"What.."

* * *

So, how was that for a first chapter? Good, Crappy, just plain-old bad? And I hope you like your b-day fanfic, Harada Risa-chan : ) Now, if you could, please review! 

**Japanese words**

Itai- ouch


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own ynm or any of it's characters.

It's finally updated! Rejoice! Took almost a year but the next chapter is here! And that rhymed! So.. I am very, very sorry for not updating sooner but my other fanfics side-tracked me from updating this one. Well.. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, your owl has become a human girl." Tatsumi said aloud while Watari examined 003 as she sat on a counter, now wearing his lab coat. 

"Apparently so. Do you know how this happened, 003?" Asked the blond as he took her pulse.

003 shook her head as she kept her eyes focused on her master. "No."

A sigh escaped Watari's lips before they curved up into a light smile, "Well, at least now I have that assistant I always wanted."

"Watari-san. She is entirely your responsibility. Any damage she causes shall come out of your salary."Stated the brunette as his long, slender fingers pushed up his glasses, his piercing gaze being focused on the scientist the entire time.

"Hey! It's not me you should worry about since Tsuzuki causes the most damage anyway and quit stressing Watari-sama out like that! At the rate you keep deducting from his paycheck, he'll starve to death in a month! And he's probably already stressed out by all your bitching and shouting! And I swear that if it weren't for the fact he l--!" 003's eyes widened as a Popsicle stick was suddenly put inside her open mouth.

"Open up and say Ahh." Ordered Watari a little too late, his eyes narrowed in a semi-glare which meant 'thank you for that but you didn't have to say that much.'

The secretary cleared his throat, though startled by the girl's outburst his outer expression did not show it, "Watari-san, I leave the girl in your hands." And with that said, he quickly exited the laboratory.

Once he left, the Popsicle stick was pulled out of 003's month, "Thank you for defending me like that but you didn't have almost tell him that."

"But it would be better if he knew of your feelings towards him! Every other animal alive isn't afraid to mate the one they like. And you shouldn't be either." Advised the girl.

"It's.." Watari paused for a second before continuing, "It's far more complicated then that for humans, 003."

"No it's not! Humans are still animals whether they like it or not and mating is not that complicated!" Exclaimed the girl, before adding with a snort, "Sides, that brunette should be the one courting you, not the other way around."

Watari could not help but smile and he patted 003 on her head as he spoke, "You're still the same old 003. Always trying to help me out. I guess that's why I like you."

A light blush crept up on her pale cheeks as 003's gray eyes were focused on her owner's lovely face that was so very close to her own.

"Now, I'll go find Wakaba so she could give you some decent clothing. You stay here till I come back." Watari left the room in search of Wakaba, leaving 003 alone.

She looked around the room. Everything looked so different now, so much smaller. She slide off the edge of the counter top and tried to stand up, which she managed to do. Her legs wobbled a little as she walked around, holding on to random things for some support.

"Oi! Tari! I was wondering if... Umm.." Tsuzuki blinked as he came inside the lab and instead of seeing a genki, blond, scientist, he saw a beautiful, gray haired girl, "Who are you?"

"003-chan." Replied the girl with a big smirk.

The amethyst eyed shinigami walked over to her, obviously surprised by her reply, "003? You mean that cute owl? You got turned into a human?"

She nodded lightly, "Yup!"

"Wow. You look really pretty as a girl." Said Tsuzuki as he observed the owl-turned-human girl.

"Thanks." 003 then got an idea and looked at Tsuzuki, "Hey, Tsuzuki. You know that my master likes Tatsumi and he has feelings for my master as well, right?"

The man nodded, "Yea. It's obvious... At least to me and Soka."

"And me." Added 003 before asking Tsuzuki, "Can you help me with something then?'

Tsuzuki smiled cheerfully at the girl, "Sure! What is it?"

"Help me get them together." Pleaded 003.

A confused expression was visible on Tsuzuki's face after being asked that, "What?"

"Help me get Watari-sama and Tatsumi to be together since if someone doesn't help them, they'll never get together." She stared up at the older man with big, hopeful eyes.

Tsuzuki grinned madly, "Of course I'll help! Those two are meant for each other and we shall make sure to help them realize it!"

"Help who realize what?" Asked Watari as he entered the room with Wakaba at his side.

Both Tsuzuki and 003 gulped, glancing at each other before the two grinned and Tsuzuki replied, "Help... ahhh... Soka and Terazuma realize they... ermm... both like pancakes with cream cheese and bacon!"

003 looked at Tsuzuki with a 'what the hell?' expression on her pale face before smiling at her master, "Yup! What he... umm.. said..."

Both Watari and Wakaba sweatdropped at their answer.

"Wow, you were right, Watari-kun, she does look pretty." Wakaba said, her eyes studying the girl's body and features.

"OH MY GOD!"

"SHE'S SO PRETTY!"

A large shudder ran down 003's spine as two high pitched voices came into the room. She prayed it was not them. Anyone but those two.

"Saya-chan, Yuma-chan. What are you two doing here?" Inquired the honey-eyed blond as he watched the two run over to 003.

Both of them smiled brightly before Saya replied, "We over heard you and Wakaba-chan talking so we just had to find our best pink house dresses for her to try on and look her best!"

Saya's partner in crime nodded happily, "Yep! Now let's make her look her best!"

003 gulped as the two energetic girls grabbed her and dragged her against her will out of the room. She shot Tsuzuki a look that meant 'save me' right before she vanished out into the hall.

"Poor 003-chan." Muttered Watari as he stared at the door where 003 had been seconds earlier, "Her first day as a human and she gets to be dressed up by Saya and Yuma. A cruel torturous punishment."

Wakaba and Tsuzuki nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Oi! Let go!" Shouted the owl girl as she was dragged by the two harpies against her will, trying to break free of their grasp. 

"We're not going to hurt you, you know." Saya stated hyperl while smiling madly at 003.

003 narrowed her eyes, "You'll force me to dress in those hideous, demonic, pink clothes."

"You don't like pink?"

"No."

Yuma smiled, "We'll let you wear whatever you want. Don't worry, we won't torment you with pink dresses. We much prefer to dress up Hisoka-chan anyway."

"So, since you're human now.. why don't you tell us a bit about Watari-san... Like maybe how big he is" Saya requested, a slight smirk forming on her creamy skin.

003 blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind..." Muttered both girls as they arrived in their office.

"Now, what do you want to wear?"

"Similar to what Watari-sama wears."

"Lab coat, turtleneck, and leather pants?"

"She means 80's rocker style clothing." Stated Terazuma as he stood in the doorway, taking a drag of his cigarette before looking at the girl, "Right?"

"Errmmm.. I think.." Responded 003, not really sure what her master's style of dressing was called.

"He does not dress that way! Just cause he wears leather it does not mean he's an 80's metal head!" Exclaimed Yuma while Saya nodded, agreeing with her partner.

The pointy-eared detective snorted, "Not in work but outside of work and on special occasions he does dress that way. Owl-girl, you've seen him in those tight, tiger-strip leather pants before, right?"

003 nodded as she recalled the day he'd worn those to work. The pants were black leather with purple tiger-stripes on the sides. They were so tight.. so very tight... and the bulge in front was so big... So very big... She felt her face strangely heat up as that mental image of her master in those clothes appeared in her mind

Yuma's voice brought her back to reality by saying, "Awww.. How cute.. She's blushing... "

Innocent gray eyes looked at the blond female, "Blushing?"

"Yea. It's when your face turns red cause of either being embarrassed or of thinking too many hentai thoughts." Explained Saya.

"Oh..." 003 muttered, wondering why she had turned red while picturing her master wearing that. It had never affected her before so why now? She wasn't denying the fact her master was unattractive since he was one of the most attractive humans she'd ever seen but she usually wasn't affected by her master's choice of clothing.. or there lack of.

A light crimson tint appeared yet again on her cheeks as images of her owner naked came to mind but thankfully, this blush went unnoticed by both the Hokkaido girls and Terazuma since they were in the middle of an argument about Watari.

"He does not like that metal shit!" Exclaimed the two girls in unison.

"Yes he does! Give the guy a guitar and he'll play you wretches 'Stairway to Heaven'!" Exclaimed Terazuma before muttering under his breath, "Or 'Highway to Hell' in your case."

"We're going to touch you!"

"Ahh! Get the fuck away from me, you screwed-up women!"

* * *

"Ne, Tari... why don't you ask Tatsumi out?" Tsuzuki suddenly asked as his amethyst eyes stared at Watari's back. 

Amber orbs widened slightly as he spun around so that he'd face his friend, who was sitting on a stool, "Wha.. What do you mean?"

"Well, you do like him, don't you?" Inquired the elder of the two while their gazes were locked on the other.

Watari broke their eye contact and turned around to continue writing notes for his latest experiment, "What makes you say that?"

"You stare at him when he's not looking, you draw stick figures of him on you notes and paperwork, and you hang around his office more then anyone I know."

The blond hesitated for a few minutes before allowing a deep sigh to escape and answering, "I guess I'm just scared."

"Of him rejecting you? Why would you think he's reject you?"

"Tsuzuki, the man only loved you and now that you and Bon are together, Tatsumi's shut his heart off from the rest of the world. I'm not you. He would never feel anything towards me besides anger and annoyance at the fact I destroyed property and caused him precious money."

"That's exactly why—."

"We're fi-ni-shed!" Sang the Hokkaido pair, cutting Tsuzuki off as they ran inside, dragging 003 with them.

Tsuzuki and Watari stared wide-eyed at the beautiful girl standing before them. She had on a black and blue corset top which showed off the upper half of her body. The skirt she was wearing, like the corset, was black and blue with most of it back and a blue skull head was on the right side. The skirt was also fairly short, being two or three inches above her knees. She had on grayish-blue high socks that reached to her knees while her shoes were low healed black ones that had a tiny blue bow in the front. And on her slim neck, there was a small, blue ribbon, which completed the outfit.

003 looked up at the two shinigami and she could not help but blush upon noticing that they were staring at her.

"Wow.. she looks great!" Exclaimed Tsuzuki. "You two did a great job!"

The two blond girls smiled and shouted, "Thanks!"

Watari smiled gently at his owl, "You look really nice."

A light blush crept up on her cheeks before she smiled at her master, "Thanks.."

"Well, we're going to molest Hisoka-chan now!" Exclaimed Yuma while her partner in crime nodded and smiled, " Have fun with 003-chan, Watari!" With that the two girls ran out of the room.

"Hey! I wanna molest Soka-chan too!" Shouted Tsuzuki as he ran after the Hokkaido pair.

There was silence in the room before Watari finally said, "I truly feel sorry for Bon..."

"I'll go make him some sugar-free cookies to cheer him up..." Stated Wakaba before bidding Watari and 003 goodbye and leaving the lab.

* * *

There! Over 2000 words is pretty good.. I think. Once again, I'm very sorry for not updating sooner so don't kill me! And sorry about the crappy ending! Now, please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YnM or any of it's characters

Here is the next chapter! A far faster update than last and right in time for Harada Risa's birthday again! And thank you all for the great reviews. Well, enjoy!

----------------------------------

The door to Watari's apartment opened after the said man unlocked it. He flipped on a switch causing light to illuminate the room which caused several cockroaches to scatter in random directions. A molding pizza box sat on the living room table with a single piece left. The two standing outside the door stepped inside with the blond closing the door.

"We haven't been here is while, have we?" Said Watari as he observed the apartment that he had not seen in a few months.

003 looked around the room. "It looks.. different at this height.."

The blond smiled down at his former owl. "So, what would you like for dinner? I could cook up some Spaghetti or we could order out."

The gray-haired girl blinked as she turned her gaze onto her master. "Spaghetti?"

"It's an European dish and I am told that I am quite good at making it." Explained Watari.

003 nodded, "Then I'll have that."

Watari smiled brightly at the girl, "Spaghetti it is then!" With that said, the genki scientist walked to the kitchen and began cooking dinner.

--------------------------------

"That was delicious!" Exclaimed the girl after having finished her dinner.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, I think you'll have to sleep with me tonight since the couch is covered with garbage and all my documents and papers are in the guest room. Is that fine with you?"

A barely visible crimson tint was on the girl's face as she nodded.

Watari smiled as he stood, "Well, I'll clean up here. You go take a shower."

003 nodded and left the table, heading for the bathroom, _'What is wrong with me! It's just sleeping with Watari-sama... He's my master and my main goal is for him and Tatsumi to get together...' _A deep sigh left her as she stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind her. She stripped her body free of her clothes before turning on the shower.

----------------------------------

003 was now wearing one of Watari's t-shirts and Saya and Yuma had given her some panties earlier. She stepped inside of the bedroom and instantly stopped upon seeing her master's nude form looking through a drawer for some boxer shorts. Her eyes unconsciously ran up and down his body as a deep blush spread across her cheeks.

After grabbing blue boxers, Watari turned around and was about to start walking when he noticed 003 staring at him. He smiled at her, "Done with your shower?"

All 003 could do was nod as she checked out her master's body. Such well toned abs, strong, muscular arms, and was that 8 or 9 inches long? The crimson on her face intensified as she stared down at one spot on Watari's body.

Oblivious to his owl's wandering eyes, Watari walked over to her and smiled, "You just stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes after I take a shower myself." With that said, the blond headed towards the bathroom, leaving a blushing 003 by herself.

The owl girl exhaled deeply as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She flopped down on the bed, her long, silvery hair cascading down the ends of the bed as she gazed up at the light blue ceiling. She pushed herself up on the bed so her head was resting on the pillows. Her gray orbs disappeared as she closed her eyes, almost instantly drifting off to sleep.

--------------------------------------

Several beams of light shone through the window onto 003's sleeping face causing the girl to stir. She snuggled closer to the hard, warm pillow her head was on. _'Wait.. Since when do pillows have heartbeats?' _She opened her eyes only to find that she was snuggled into her master with her head resting on his chest while he had an arm wrapped around her waist.

Another blush appeared on her face as she gazed up at the sleeping face of Watari. _'He looks so... peaceful..' _Thought 003 as she unconsciously reached out and brushed a strand of hair from his eyes, instantly pulling back her hand as if touching Watari burned her.

A soft moan left the scientist as he awake. He blinked several times before smiling down at 003 and yawning widely as he said, "Morning."

She smiled up at him. She decided liked being this close to him and that thought caused her to rest her head back down on his chest, "Good morning."

"Comfy?" Asked Watari.

"Quite. You make a very good pillow."

A soft chuckle left Watari. "I thank you for the compliment but you do need to get up unless you wish for Tatsumi to be on our case all morning."

"That man needs to get laid." Muttered 003 as she sat up, "You should just go to his house, pin the guy against the wall and have your way with him."

"003." Watari sternly said as he stared at the owl.

"You'd both enjoy it." Added 003 as she stood up and stretched slightly.

Watari shook his head as he sat up and allowed his legs to hang off the side of the bed. "I highly doubt Tatsumi would enjoy it if I pinned him face-first against the wall, stripped him of his clothes and then preceded to have unlubricated anal sex with him."

The gray-eyed girl rolled her eyes,_ 'Isn't he supposed to be smart? I mean, come on! It's obvious he'd enjoy just as much as you would!'_

_----------------------------------------------- _

The two arrived in JuOhCho half an hour later. 003's current outfit was similar to Watari's with a white turtleneck, lab coat, and black boots. The only difference was that instead of pants she had on a black leather skirt.

"Ah. Watari-san. I need to speak with you about your budget." Said Tatsumi as he noticed the pair walking down the hallway.

"Oh come now. I know you really just want to rape me in your office Tatsumi." Watari winked cutely at the secretary, "You know you can't resist me."

Long, slender fingers reached up to slide glasses back up as well as to prevent the red tint on the brunette's face to be seen by Watari, "Watari-san, if you continue to joke around I shall give the remaining left over amount of funding to Terazuma instead."

Watari blinked. "We're not in the red this month?"

"No. All thanks to Kurosaki-kun taming the beast that is Tsuzuki. And since you have been a good boy and had no major damage done to the building this past month, I am willing to give that extra funding you reque--" Tatsumi's sentence got cut short upon feeling Watari's arms wrap around his neck. "Ah! Watari!"

"Thank you! All my begging and lurking around your office all these years has finally paid off!" Exclaimed Watari as he embraced the older man tightly, several seconds passed before Watari realized what he was doing. "Ah.. Sorry about that.." Muttered Watari as he pulled away and smiled lightly at azure-eyed man, "I guess I just got over excited about the fact I get to go on a lab equipment shopping spree."

"I see. Well, I have matters I must attend to. Good day." With that said, Tatsumi quickly headed back towards his office with the tiniest hint of a blush visible on his face.

The honey-eyed blond then smiled at his owl, "Well, let's go."

"Actually, I wanted to go speak with Tsuzuki for a bit." Said 003.

The blond nodded, "Alright. Have fun." Watari headed towards his lab while 003 went to Tsuzuki's and Hisoka's office.

--------------------------------------------

"Tsuzuki!" Shouted 003 as she entered the room. She stopped upon noticing Tsuzuki and Hisoka making out underneath the older's desk, with Hisoka trying to push away upon noticing 003 and Tsuzuki holding on tighter. She could not help but smile at the pair, "I see you two are acting like normal animals should with their mate."

Hisoka finally pulled away, all the while glaring at Tsuzuki. He quickly sat down at his own desk and continued the paperwork he was working on earlier.

Tsuzuki pouted before getting up and smiling at the girl, "Hey there, Zero-chan."

"Let's get started on project 'TaTari' right now." Said 003 as she approached the violet eyed shinigami who blinked before smiling and nodding.

"Sure! And I got a great idea! We write letters to the two of them making it seem as if the other wrote the letter." Said Tsuzuki with a cheerful smile on his face.

003 blinked and shrugged, "Sure. We'll try that. I can copy Watari-sama's handwriting perfectly. You just do Tatsumi's."

"That works." Tsuzuki got out a pen and a piece of paper, "Now let's see.. Dear Tari... I want to have hot, steamy sex with you underneath my desk. Bring handcuffs and a whip and come to my office at 3. Thank you my dear sex muffin. Sincerely, your boss, Tatsumi Seiichiro. PS. Bring lube because I don't like it rou--" Suddenly a book struck Tsuzuki in the head causing him to yelp in pain.

"At least keep it in character, baka." Muttered Hisoka as he grabbed Tsuzuki's pen, sat down in his lap and began writing a decent Tatsumi-like love letter. Hisoka stopped. Tatsumi and love letter just did not go well in the same sentence. The teenager shook it off and began writing.

003 smiled at Hisoka, "So you want to see them together too?"

"It would be better for them to be together rather than keep denying their own feelings." Was Hisoka's reply as he wrote the note.

------------------------------------

A fairly decent sized chapter. Over 1600 words in length. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. And it seems 003 is finding out that human mating is more complicated than it seems. Now, please review. Ja ne!

**Japanese words**

Genki- Happy

Baka- Idiot


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own ynm.

Well here is chapter four of which I forced myself to finish and I did though it did turn up different than I had planned but it still is fairly good, I think. Well, I thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. So, for that here is my fastest update yet on this fic! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I did that." Muttered Watari as he doodled on a piece of paper, with one hand propping his head up while he held a pencil in the other. From his observations of the man over the years, Watari learned that Tatsumi hated physical contact almost as much as Bon did, well, only if the person was someone other than Tsuzuki. "And I can never be Tsuzuki..." The scientist's head perked up upon hearing footsteps outside his door.

A sealed white envelope suddenly slid inside the lab through the bottom of the door.

Watari blinked. _'A letter?' _With that thought, the blond stood and walked towards his door. Long, slender fingers picked up the envelope and tore it open along the side. A small piece of folded, white paper was inside that which Watari took out and read.

_-Dear Yutaka_

_I wish to know if you would care to dine with me this evening. I believe that you had not been out anywhere nice to eat recently and as your superior I feel it my duty to keep you well nourished and happy. Come to my office with your response._

_Sincerely_

_Seiichiro-_

His jaw dropped as he reread this letter several times to make sure his mind was not playing tricks on him and it was really written that Tatsumi was asking him out. Though something seemed off. The handwriting, though practically identical to that of the shadow master's, was slightly different. The amber-eyed man decided that he would go to the said man's office right now to see if it was real or some sort of a sick prank.

---------------------------------------------

Running into Tatsumi in the hallway was unexpected but nonetheless it was better than walking all the way to the secretary's office.

"Watari-san, might I ask what the meaning of this little note is?" Inquired the older of the two men as he handed the blond a small sheet of paper that of which he took.

Amber eyes darted quickly from one line to the next as he read silently to himself.

_-Dear Seiichiro_

_I would like to know if you would care to join me for dinner tonight since I doubt you have eaten anything decent within the past few days. Afterward we could go to my place and fuck each other silly. Sounds fun, don't it? Come by my lab with your response._

_Yutaka-_

A soft chuckle escaped those soft pink lips as their owner gazed up into azure orbs after reading the small note, "Apparently we have been set up by a puppy, an owl, and an annoyed kitty." Watari was impressed by the note as the handwriting was an exact replica of his own though it did not sound like him. Fuck each other silly? He had a far larger vocabulary than that and he would've used those big words to make Tatsumi actually blush while he read it.

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow as he realized what Watari meant. He made a mental memo to himself instead of punishing Tsuzuki to punish Hisoka instead so that way Tsuzuki shall suffer the wrath of an enraged empath/lover, "Oh really? Well, the puppy and kitty shall receive cut paychecks this week."

What sounded like a soft whimper came from around the corner followed by two different voices saying something in a hushed tone to the whimperer.

After sending a mild glare in the direction of the voices, a smile reappeared on the face of the usually cheerful blond, deciding to make the best of this situation. "You know what, how about we humor them and we do go out for dinner. My treat?"

Surprise filled sapphire orbs with it vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. Tatsumi hesitated for several seconds as he shouted at himself about the reasons why not to accept this offer but the arguments he presented were the same old ones he always used. _He does not harbor feelings for you! If you go with him you'll end up hurting him as you did Tsuzuki! You'll kill the most radiant and happy being you've ever met! You'll kill the sun! And for once, Tatsumi decided to go against his protests and nodded_. "I suppose we could go"

Watari blinked as he registered that the response he received was not a no but in fact a yes causing the blond to illuminate the halls with an extremely bright smile. "Great. How about I come by your office say a minute or so before the end of work."

"Yes. That sounds good. Now, if you excuse me I have two budgets to cut." Tatsumi headed back to his office fully intent on having some fun cutting Kyushu's budget.

Watari exhaled happily as he watched the retreating form of the secretary before he headed back to his lab.

---------------------------------------------

Once the two were gone, Hisoka snorted and glared at his lover. "If my paycheck suffers because of this, no sex for a month." Hisoka coldly said as he turned on his heel and headed back towards his office.

"Waah! Soka! That's too cruel!" Shouted Tsuzuki before smiling and laughing slightly. He then turned his gaze at the gray-haired girl next to him and became concerned once he noticed her staring off in the direction Watari had gone with sadness being visible in her eyes. "Hey, Zero-chan, are you alright?"

That seemed to snap 003 out of her daze and she smiled a fake smile at the amethyst-eyed shinigami, deciding against telling about the strange pain she felt in her chest, "Yep! Just fine! Well, I still need to do somethings so I'll see you later Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki watched with pained eyes as the girl walked off. He knew what was wrong with her. What was wrong was that she'd fallen in love with Watari and she was going to get her heart broken.

---------------------------------------------

The Blue Oyster Restaurant was one of the most exquisite and expensive restaurants that Tatsumi had heard of. He had gone there once when he was investigating a case so he knew how it looked like on the inside. The overall atmosphere of the place was amazing, with separate booths for every person along with their own waiter. The walls, booths, and most everything there was blue and gold. The food served there came from many different European countries and was made that day.

And there was no way in hell Watari could ever afford this.

"Watari-san, this is a very expensive restaurant." Stated Tatsumi as the pair stood outside the place. He really didn't want the scientist to spend that much money him as he knew that he did not make that much, especially after being deducted pay from the damages he causes.

Bright amber eyes met deep sapphire ones with their owner merely smiling as he linked him arm with Tatsumi's, dragging the secretary towards the building, "Don't worry about it, Tatsumi. It's my treat."

Inside by the front door stood a young girl with silky brown hair that was tied into a bun while her eyes were a vibrant shade of green. Boredom was evident on her face until she saw Watari enter which caused her expression to instantly brighten, "Yutaka-kun! It's great to see you again! So you've finally come for your free meal here?"

The girl's smile was returned with an equally bright on from Watari. "Yup. Thanks for offering me the free dinner, Kari-chan."

"It's no problem! Consider this your thanks for saving me from getting killed that one time." Her gaze then drifted from the handsom blond to the equally good-looking brunette beside him. A small smirk formed upon her face upon noticing their arms together, "This is your boyfriend, I presume?"

Both the men's eyes widened upon realizing that their arms were still linked causing crimson to appear on both of their cheeks as they quickly separated causing a quiet giggle to leave Kari.

"No. This is my boss, Tatsumi Seiichiro." Explained the flushed scientist.

Kari merely nodded as she handed them two menus, "Well, Mr. Seiichiro, I hope you thank your employee for bringing you here for free. Now, allow me to lead you to your seats." With that said, Kari lead them to a private booth in the corner of them room which was next to a window that overlooked a small lake, "One of the best seats in the house. Eugene shall be your waiter tonight and shall be with you in one moment." She headed back to her podium, leaving the two men by themselves.

"Uhh.. I'm sorry about that misunderstanding.." Watari said as he smiled a bit sheepishly at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi shook his head and actually gave the younger shinigami one of his rare smiles, "It is alright, Watari-san. She was right about one thing, I am thankful that you took me to this place."

After getting over the initial shock of seeing Tatsumi smile at him, Watari smiled back. "It's nothing. She promised me I'd get a free meal here for saving her life on one of my cases."

A tall, skinny man with short, black hair and brown eyes came by their table. "Are you ready to order now?"

"Not at the moment but what kinds of alcoholic drinks do you serve here?" Asked Watari as he looked at their waiter.

"That depends on what you want, sir." Said Eugene before adding. "We have an extensive collection of wines, champagnes, as well as several different types of vodkas, gins, and whiskeys."

"We'll take some Absolute Vodka and Jack Daniels if you have any."

"Right away, sir." The waiter quickly left to get the alcohol.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes at the man seated in front of him, knowing very well that he liked to drink far too much for his own good, "You are not getting drunk."

A cocky grin appeared on the honey-eyed scientist's face. "Don't worry. I can handle my liquor. Let's just hope you can as well."

---------------------------------------------

003 was laying on the couch in Watari's house and eating some left over spaghetti. She turned her gaze onto the clock near her which read 12:45. They must be having a lot of fun to stay out this late. 003 didn't know why but that thought made her heart ache.

Watari suddenly materialized in the center of the room with him helping Tatsumi to stand up as he appeared to be very drunk. There was slight concern visible in amber orbs as the drunken brunette lifted his head up with a drunken smirk on his face as he muttered something along the lines of 'I w'nna see ya nekid, Mr. Leather Pants Man.' "He's extremely drunk. I had no idea his alcohol tolerance was weaker than mine. But then again, I know how to hold my liquor. I had to bring him here since I don't know where he lives."

003 got off the couch and rushed over to her master's side, "Wow, he really is drunk."

Slowly the blond made his way over to the couch and Watari attempted to place Tatsumi on the couch but he fell down on it instead with Tatsumi landing on top of his chest.

Hazy sapphire eyes stared down into wide amber ones. Tatsumi's lips curved upward into a smirk as he leaned in just so his face was mere centimeters away from the beauty's beneath him, "Ya'r so beautiful. I've a'ways thought that. Silky hair as 'right as de sun n purdy amber eyes dat ar so happy n cheerful n purdy. I wondered how yar lips would feel, if they 'ere as soft n' delicate as they looked."

Watari's breath hitched in his throat as he started up at his superior. "Tatsumi."

"I love you, Yutaka." Were the last words spoken before Tatsumi closed the space between them by pressing his lips against Watari's.

The kiss was returned by the younger man upon finally comprehanding that this was really happening. He snaked his slender arms around Tatsumi. He knew Tatsumi was drunk and he knew that he shouldn't take advantage of him in this stage but he enjoyed the closeness of their bodies. Besides, maybe Tatsumi did harbor some feelings for him, after all the saying is that drunks never lie. And if he didn't then Watari hoped he'd be too drunk to remember any of this.

003 watched the two for several seconds before deciding to leave them alone. She headed for the bedroom and once there, she gently shut the door behind her.

Grey orbs began shimmering gently as salt water gathered within them. A single tear dripped down her pale face. Followed by another and another and another until there was a cascade of tears streaming from the girl's eyes. Her chest. It hurt. It hurt so bad and she didn't know why. Her master's happy so shouldn't she be happy too? The owl girl threw herself onto the bed and hugged a pillow as she softly cried into it. '_What's wrong with me! Why does it hurt so much! He's not mine to love and he's with the person he wants! He's happy with him.. But.. I.. I...'_

_---------------------------------------------_

Poor 003-chan and her unrequited love for Watari. Well, at least Watari got to make out with drunk Tatsumi. Hehe.. Now, I may not be able to update for a bit due to the fact I have school and I need to update a few other fics before I update this one again. So until next time! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review and Ja ne!


	5. Extra: Tight TigerStrip Leather Pants

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or any of it's characters.

I know most of you were expecting a new chapter but I had to put this little thing up as it just wouldn't go away. This is a short side-story of the tiger-strip leather pants that Watari had worn one day. See Chapter 2 for details. Anyway, it is quite short but fairly humorous. And I just had to put it up as the idea of seeing Watari in those kinds of pants was just too good to pass up. So, this chapter is for anyone who has ever thought of Watari as being a leather-loving metal god!

* * *

_**Side Story: Tight tiger-strip leather pants**_

* * *

Most everyone could recall the day Watari had worn those to work. It must've been either the late 80s or early 90s, several years before Hisoka arrived at the ministry. 

Now this Monday morning was as typical as the ones before. All of the employees were currently at a budget meeting led by none other than Tatsumi Seiichiro. All of them were seated before him as he lectured them on the budget restrictions this month and why unnecessary spending of money is not allowed. All but one of the workers were present and that one just so happened to come through the door at that very moment.

"Sorry I'm late!" Exclaimed Watari as he ran inside the room with his golden hair tied back into a fairly messy ponytail, "I didn't hear my alarm go off and when I woke up it was already 11."

As all eyes turned towards him, they all instantly widened.

Today he was not wearing his usual attire, missing his glasses as well. Instead today he had on a black tank top with the words 'Dr. Feelgood' painted on it in white letters, black leather boots that had to be laced several times, leather gloves on each hand, but what really got everyone were his pants. They were extremely tight black leather with purple tiger stripes on each side that seemed as if their sole purpose was to give the person who wears them the power to cause men to question their sexuality. All eyes were instantly drawn to the bulging crotch area that had some stitching around it and blushes rapidly spread throughout the room.

Tatsumi, whom had not yet looked up at the scientist as he was sorting through some documents merely shook his head, "Watari-san. Please be promptly on time to work or else I shall--." Azure orbs widened as they finally took notice of what was causing Terazuma to question his sexual orientation, "What on earth are you wearing?"

Watari blinked and smiled as he looked down at his clothes, "Oh, I'm going to a concert today so I thought I should get ready for it early. What do you think?" Asked Watari as he spun around, giving everyone a nice view of his ass in those pants which caused massive blushing.

He could not remove his eyes from Watari's lower half, no matter how hard he attempted. Had it not been for the fact he felt something began to drip from his nose, god only knows what witty, undoubtedly embarrassing comment(probably an innuendo), Watari would've made once he saw where Tatsumi's eyes were locked. He reached up to below his nose and lightly touched the liquid before bringing his hand before his eyes only to see crimson on his finger tips. He cursed mentally as he realized that he had gotten a nosebleed and quickly reached into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief, placing it under his nostrils.

Once he faced Tatsumi again, a small yet devious smirk twitched at his lips as he realized why his boss was holding up a cloth to his nose. Just as he was about to comment on that, Yuma cut him off before he could.

"Oh my god! Watari, you look so hot!" Exclaimed one of the Hokkaido pair with her partner nodding madly as he she added, "Yea! Like a sex god!"

Tatsumi dismissed the meeting at that point, threatening anyone who dared argue with pay cuts.

* * *

003 truly did not understand what the big deal was with her master and those pants. She had seen everyone, even Konoe and The Count, gape at them as if they were pure gold or something. The little owl shook it off as she set herself down her master's shoulder and watched him write. 

Watari had been doing paperwork that he'd needed to catchup on for the past few hours as he had to leave work a bit early to arrive at the concert on time and knowing Tatsumi, he would not have allowed that unless all paperwork was completed. "Done! Now to give this paperwork to Tatsumi and I'm all set."

003 flew off his shoulder and set herself down on her favorite perch as she was in no mood to see him too gape at her master's lower half of his body.

After going to Tatsumi's office and dropping off his paperwork on the shadow master's desk as he was not present in his office, Watari headed back to his lab so he could organize it before he left when he noticed Tatsumi heading towards him, coming from the opposite way. A smile appeared on Watari's face as they met, "Tatsumi, would it be fine if I left work early today? All of my paperwork is completed, I didn't blow anything up, and no one got turned into a monkey."

Tatsumi hesitated briefly, using all of his will power not to look down, before nodding, "This once only as you seem very enthusiastic about this concert and have not done any damage today."

"Thanks Tatsumi. I always wanted to see this group live." Stated Watari before adding. "Besides, I got lucky with this concert.

A thin brow was raised by Tatsumi. "Lucky how?"

"Well." Began Watari, looking somewhat thoughtful as he tried to recall what had occurred a few days prior, "When I was in Tokyo the other day, one of their members groped me by accident as he thought that I was a woman so as an apology they gave me a ticket to their concert as well as a backstage pass. Though, I still think that Tommy couldn't grasp the fact that I was a man but that may have been due to the fact he was completely drunk."

Tatsumi felt tinge of jealous course through him upon hearing that another man got to touch Watari but he shook it off, "I truly do not see why you like this kind of music, Watari-san."

A soft chuckle left Watari as he gazed up at his superior. "Isn't it obvious? It is about having fun, getting laid or getting drunk. There are of course deeper things in the songs like love ballads, things about politics, and about what's wrong with the world. Basically, it is me. Happy on a daily basis yet deep and emotional whether or not people realized it." With that said, the blond walked past Tatsumi and headed for his lab, "I'll see you tomorrow then Tatsumi."

After several minutes, the honey-eyed blond arrived at his door and noticed that there was a sheet of paper with writing on it taped to his door. Long slender fingers reached for the paper and took it off as their owner quickly read through the memo. _'Leather clothing is no longer permitted. Anyone seen wearing leather will be shot on sight.'_ Watari laughed. So his attire really had affected Tatsumi badly enough to cause him to ban leather. Though there was one flaw in this memo, it was written that only leather was banned, and not any tight clothing.

And so, the following day Watari came to work wearing very tight spandex clothing. The pants themselves were a bright orange color mixed with pink and yellow (blinding most everyone who dared to look down at them) and tightly hugged every curve of the lower half of his body while the shirt was black and revealed most of his chest as it was ripped down the middle to the extent that the shirt was almost completely torn open. When questioned about this by a rather flushed Tatsumi, Watari merely grinned and said 'Next time, just write no tight pants and I will comply. Though, then I might just wear a toga like the Romans. Don't you wish we were in ancient Rome, Tatsumi? We could throw a little get together so that way everyone could get a piece of me and everything would be fine(1). I promise you'd get the largest piece. And Tatsumi. You're getting a nosebleed again.'

Since then, that week has become known as the week Tatsumi went home early due to too much blood loss.

_**Owari**_

* * *

Anyone who can guess the band that Watari was going to see gets 10 points. So, that was the story of Watari and his magical pants that got Terazuma to question his sexuality. Don't worry, the next chapter should be up by next weekend as I have already started it and I plan to finish this fic by the end of the year. And the next chapter might be a bit angsty but it won't be that bad. So, I thank everyone for their great reviews as they really motivate me to type. Well, until next time, please review and Ja ne! 

1. Ancient Romans, well the more wealthier Romans, used to throw parties and get-togethers where they would have orgies.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YnM or any of it's characters.

Well, here is the next chapter! I am so sorry that it took so long but as I have said in other fics, I have had a rather hectic schedule lately and I have had little time to type but I finally managed to write up this chapter, which is fairly angsty. And the band from the side story that Watari had gone to see was Motley Crue! So, thank you all for guessing and for the great reviews! Now, enjoy the chapter!

And to answer Skies' question, no, Watari does not wear these pants in the manga(as much as I wish he did) though he does wear a leather body suit.

* * *

003 awoke to the sound of her master's alarm (Cellphone ring tone of Alice Cooper's Poison (1)) going off. A soft yawn left her as she rubbed her sleep ridden eyes. The girl stood up, stretched slightly and walked out of the room, stopping in her tracks upon seeing the couch and its occupants. Her master was curled up into Tatsumi whose arms were wrapped protectively around the blond with both of them sound asleep. A stinging pain came from the owl-girl's chest as she stared at the pair, finally tearing her eyes away from them as she made her way for the door and quickly left the building.

* * *

Tsuzuki was practically beaming as he walked down the hall and anyone who really knew him knew that the cause of his happiness was either getting a fresh, warm Cinnabon this morning or Hisoka finally gave into his whining and bought him that cake he'd wanted. The amethyst-eyed man knew that this way going to be a great day, that is, until he noticed an extremely melancholy 003 heading his way. Concern instantly rose up within him for both the girl and Hisoka, praying to Enma he was a good distance away from her so he wouldn't pass out from her emotions. "Zero-chan, are you alright?" 

003 looked up at him though it was as if her eyes were staring right past him. She blinked once she realized that Tsuzuki was standing before her and forced a fake smile, "Hey Tsu.."

"Are you feeling alright?" Asked Tsuzuki.

She nodded slightly, "Yes, just fine."

Tsuzuki frowned at the girl's lie, "003..."

"What? Every thing's fine. Watari-sama and Tatsumi went out to dinner last night, Tatsumi got drunk and Watari-sama dragged to his house and they ended up together on the couch so everything is just perfect, right? Perfect..." Sometime during her talking tears began to fill up within her eyes causing them to shimmer. Two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to a muscular chest as she began crying into Tsuzuki, "Why does it hurt so bad? I want him to be happy so shouldn't I be happy that he's finally happy with the person he loves?"

It was heart wrenching to watch her cry but all Tsuzuki could do was just hug her, whispering things like 'it'll be all right' in her ear as he gently stroked her back. After several minutes, her crying had subsided for the most part, "Feel better?"

"Not really..." Muttered 003 as she looked up at the amethyst eyed shinigami with a small, forced smile, "I'm going to go to the lab. Thank you though Tsuzuki. You're a great friend." With that said, she quickly headed towards the sanctuary of the lab where she could cry her eyes out in peace.

Tsuzuki watched her leave with pained eyes. The girl had not even been a human for a week and already she had cried. All these new emotions must be so hard on her. Tsuzuki hoped that Tari would sort everything out with her, once he got here that is. Where was he anyway?

* * *

Tatsumi groaned slightly as he awoke, wondering why there was a heavy weight lying on him. Upon opening his eyes, he found himself gazing into bright amber orbs, their owner having woken up seconds earlier. "Watari-san?" 

Watari merely smiled at his superior. "Morning 'Tsumi. Sleep well?"

"What.. what happened last night."

A chuckle left Watari as recalled the events that took place hours earlier, "Well, we had dinner, you got very intoxicated, I dragged you to my house, then you fell on top of me after I attempted to get you on my couch.." The blond hesitated for a moment before gazing directly into Tatsumi's eyes as he added, "You told me how beautiful I was and that you loved me."

Tatsumi knew what the look in Watari's eyes meant 'did you really mean everything you said?' Sapphire eyes continued to be locked with gold for several seconds, their owner searching for an answer to give. "Watari-san, whether I do or I do not have feeling for you, it truly does not matter as I do not deserve you."

Watari knew the answer, though it was unspoken, and smiled slightly. "Tatsumi, everyone deserves to be happy."

"I don't have anything to offer you. I am a cold, ice for blood individual who has extreme difficulty expressing any emotion."

"I don't need anything, Tatsumi. I don't care much for materialistic things and you are not cold Tatsumi, money-hungry yes, but not cold. Quite the contrary actually. You're very warm." Stated Watari as he laid his head back down on Tatsumi's chest.

"Watari-san..."

Watari tilted his head upwards so he'd be able to see his partner's face. "Look, Tatsumi, I will not ask much of you. I know you have trouble showing affection and it's completely alright, I understand. But could I ask you for one thing though? Could we just stay here like this for a while longer?"

The shadow master stared down at the blond lying on top of him and allowed a small smile to show as he nodded. "Sure."

Watari returned the smile with one of his own before he snuggled into the man, "Now, try not to move around too much as I am trying to sleep, pillow-chan."

Tatsumi raised a thin brow, "I've been downgraded to an inanimate object?"

"Yes now shush. Persons with hangovers need their rest."

_'Hangover?' _And that's when he began to feel the hangover, glaring lightly at the younger man for making him think of it, "Must you have reminded me of it?"

A smug smirk formed on Watari's face, "Of course. Now, if you do not sleep, I shall forcefully put you to sleep myself, Seiichiro."

Tatsumi complied and the next thing he knew when he awoke was that it was already eleven. Tatsumi almost instantly went into crazy Tatsumi mode, momentarily forgetting about his hangover as he attempted to get Watari off of him.

Watari merely smirked and laughed as he pressed all his weight down on the brunette beneath him, truly not in the mood to hurry up, "Calm down. If we're late already, we'll be late even if we hurry up."

Sapphire orbs narrowed dangerously. "I cannot calm down, Watari-san. Now, get off."

But instead of getting off as asked, Watari forcefully pressed his lips against Tatsumi's which caused Tatsumi to practically melt under him, temporarily forgetting about being late to work.

The two somehow managed to get in to work before noon, with Tatsumi scolding Watari over their lateness and muttering something about never drinking again.

Watari was in a particularly cheerful mood and it showed as he practically bounced down the hallway, running into several of his coworkers along the way to his lab. Everyone who saw him was practically blinded by the light radiating off him today meaning he was happy for some unknown reason. No one dared touch the coffee or pastries all day, well, except for Tsuzuki who'd eat anything.

Upon arriving to his lab, Watari noticed that the door was open so he figured 003 must've come here earlier. When he entered the lab, the last thing he had expected to see was the owl girl crying her eyes out on the floor of his laboratory. He instantly rushed over to the girl and knelt down by her side, "003, what's wrong?"

003 lifted her tear-stained face up and stared at him without saying a word.

Watari pulled her into a tight hug, "003... tell me what's wrong..."

"I hate this.." Muttered 003 into her master's chest as she clung onto his shirt, "So many emotions and I can't control any of them! I hate it! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"003, everything will be--" Watari's eyes widened as the gray-eyed girl's lips were suddenly pressed up against his own. As quickly as the kiss began, it ended with the one who had started it also breaking it. He now knew what was wrong with her yet all he could do was stare down at her with sympathetic eyes. He was quite frankly uncertain of what to do.

003 stared up into those honey orbs as more tears swelled up within her own eyes at the unspoken words 'I can't love you.. you know that I can't..' The girl rested her head against her master's chest as salty drops fell from her eyes.

Within several minutes, 003 had cried herself to sleep in Watari's arms. The blond gently lifted her up of the floor and carried her over to the makeshift bed in the laboratory, carefully setting her down upon it so he would not wake her. Having done that Watari quietly left the lab, shutting the door behind him before heading towards Tatsumi's office.

* * *

Tatsumi was for once not working but instead had his head down on his desk, buried within his arms as he attempted to sleep and make this hangover go the hell away. Never again, not even champagne would he ever drink from this day forward. When the door opened, he wearily lifted open an eyelid and upon seeing Watari the shadow master let out a groan as he lifted his head up, "What do you want, Watari? If it is to bug me about funding, I'll kick your ass out the window." He then noticed that the blond appeared saddened, depressed almost. No smile on his face but instead a deep frown while usually bright, happy amber eyes were filled with pain and Tatsumi instantly became concerned. The brunette rose from his seat and walked over to the scientist, "What's wrong?" 

"003's in love with me." Mumbled Watari as he gazed down at the carpeted floor, "And I just broke her heart. Am I truly heartless enough to make her cry, Tatsumi? To practically kill her soul because I did not return her affections?" Two arms wrapped around the blond's frame and Watari shut his eyes, happily leaning into the embrace, "I know how unrequited love feels and yet I couldn't stop myself from hurting her."

Tatsumi held Watari in his arms, exhaling softly as he shook his head, "You are not heartless, Yutaka. It is not your fault you caused her pain as we cannot choose who we fall in love with."

A soft chuckle left him, "I suppose that is so but I still feel responsible for her heartache."

* * *

I suppose I was a bit mean to 003 but at least Tari and Tsumi are together, ne? Well, the next chapter should be up probably within a week or two and there will probably be two or three more chapters after this one with an epilogue afterward. So, until next time, please review! Ja ne! 

1. My ring tone that I usually wake up to (when my mom's not home) is Alice Cooper's song Poison. I found that that works the best to wake me up as alarm clocks just don't work so I decided to make that Tari's alarm as well.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own ynm or any of it's characters.

Well, here it is, the last chapter. I apologize for both the shortness and the time it took to get up but i had a major writers block on this whole chapter. I honestly had no idea how to start or end it so somehow I ended up with this. I thank everyone for all the great reviews last chapter. So, enjoy!

* * *

Watari really felt horrible for causing his pet so much pain, he truly did, yet he could not do anything to help her and make her happy. A heavy sigh left him as he watched the girl sleep. At least in her sleep she appeared peaceful.

That thought did nothing to calm Watari down.

Maybe it would be for the best if he made the antidote to that potion and changed her back into an owl. Yes. That would be the best thing. She should be happier in that form as that way she could find a suitable mate and she would not have her heart broken by him.

With that thought, the blond rose from his seat beside the bed and headed off towards his lab, fully intent on creating this potion as soon as possible.

* * *

003 felt peaceful for the first time in days.

She knew she was awake yet she did not wish to open her eyes as the darkness was calming. Also, she did not want to open her eyes and face her master after what had occurred. Gods, she'd behaved like such a child and right before him too, causing him unnecessary concern.

A soft sigh escaped her.

It was just too complicated being a human. She also missed flying and sitting on her master's shoulder. That was her favorite perch. Soft and warm and always available to her. Now if she attempted to sit on his shoulder, the blond would probably tip over nor would it be very comfortable.

She heard someone enter the room though it didn't sound like Watari as the footsteps were a bit too heavy and far less bouncy than his. Tatsumi most likely.

"I know you are awake."

003 smirked softly as she opened her eyes and focused on the man standing beside her bed. She pushed herself up into a sitting position as she said, "That obvious, eh?"

"I can tell when people are faking sleep." Said the shadow master as he took a seat beside the young woman, "Are you alright? Watari-san had said you had an emotional breakdown."

A frown formed on her face but she nonetheless nodded, "Yes, I'm alright."

Tatsumi stared at 003 with concern visible in his eyes, "Watari-san is really worried about you."

"I figured he'd be but there's no reason for him to be concerned." Muttered 003

"There is a reason. He loves you dearly."

"Not as much as he loves you."

"No. Far more than me. He loves you like a mother does her only child."

003 remained quiet for several seconds, staring intently at the white covers as she clutched them. Sighing, she turned to Tatsumi, "I don't hate you for any of this, Tatsumi. You are the one who is meant for Watari-sama, I myself have longed for you two to be together for sometime now so, I bear no grudge against you. These feelings that I feel for Watari-sama are completely inappropriate."

Tatsumi chuckled softly as he smiled softly at the girl, "They are entirely appropriate for someone who has never been human before and is unable to control their emotions. I thank you, though, for saying that. I do not hold any ill will towards you either for kissing my lover."

A small smile twitched at her lips upon hearing these words, "Sorry. That was an impulse. Where is Watari-sama anyway?"

"Attempting to make a potion that'll revert you to your old self." Replied the secretary.

"I think that'll be the best thing besides, I do miss sitting on his head. When do you think he should be done?"

"When I asked about ten minutes ago, he had said that it should be about another hour or so."

"So an hour left as a human." 003 swing her legs over the the edge of the bed before standing up and heading for the door, "I'll go hang out with Tsuzuki until then." With that said, the young girl went off in search of the violet-eyed man. Within several minutes, she found him sitting in the break room, happily munching on some sugary treats.

The sound of the door opening reached Tsuzuki's ears causing him to look up at the door where 003 stood. He smiled at her softly as she approached him. "Hey Zero-chan. You feeling better?"

The gray-eyed girl nodded. "Yea. You mind if I sit with you for a bit? Until Watari-sama finishes the potion to change me back?"

Tsuzuki nodded before asking. "You're changing back?"

The girl replied as she sat down in an empty seat beside the sugar-loving shinigami. "Yes. I don't enjoy being human all that much. There are a few enjoyable aspects of it yet I prefer being in my own body."

"Did you talk with Tari yet?" Inquired Tsuzuki as he took a bite of his pastry.

"I did but that didn't work out too well." Stated 003 before smirking as she added, "I did manage to steal a kiss."

Tsuzuki laughed. "Was it good?"

"Can't say that it wasn't. His lips were so warm and soft. They were just so welcoming and I couldn't resist really. It was so sweet, even sweeter than any pastry. "

A thoughtful expression appeared on Tsuzuki's face as he contemplated these words. "Hmm.. I may have to make out with Tari one day to prove this."

003 chuckled. "You honestly think Tatsumi would let you?"

Tsuzuki sighed. "True. Tatsumi's too much of a spoiled sport to ever swing and Soka would probably shoot me in the head if I cheated on him."

A snort came from the blond who'd come in the room for some tea moments earlier, deciding to make his presence unknown until now. "No. I wouldn't shoot you in the head."

Tsuzuki's head snapped in the direction his partner's voice had come from. "Really?"

"I'd shoot you in the crotch." Bluntly said Hisoka before taking a sip of his tea.

The color drained from Tsuzuki's face at the thought while 003 laughed heartily.

"Soka! That's just plain sadistic!" Exclaimed Tsuzuki with tears in his eyes.

The youth shrugged, "Your fault for cheating on me."

And that was how her hour was spent, talking with the two shinigami about random topics as she waited for her master to complete the potion. After an hour had passed by, 003 bid the two good bye and headed off towards the lab. Cautiously, the owl-girl peered inside to see if it was safe to enter and deciding it was safe, she stepped inside.

Watari smiled at his owl as she entered the room, "You feel better."

003 returned the smile with one of her own. "Yes. Tatsumi said you were working on a potion to change me back."

The blond nodded slightly as he held up a flask filled with a green liquid. "Yea. I thought it'd be best for you to be an owl again."

"I suppose it would." Agreed 003.

Watari's expression become serious yet gentle as he stood before the girl. "I do care for you deeply, 003."

Her lips twitched upwards as she nodded. "Yes, I know."

"I just prefer having you as an owl." Stated the scientist with him smirking slightly as he added, "Though, I wouldn't mind having a lab assistant every once in a while."

"Sure. Being human every once in a while wouldn't hurt." Said 003 as she took the potion from him, studying it for several seconds, "How quickly does it take effect?"

"Almost instantaneously." Replied Watari.

A small sigh left her before taking a tiny sip of the liquid and handing it back to Watari. Within seconds, gray feathers began to covering her body as it shrunk, slender arms became tiny wings, and soft lips turned into a beak. No longer was 003 human but an owl. She quickly fluttered up to her master and landed on his shoulder, happily snuggling into his neck. She finally felt like herself and it was great.

Watari smiled slightly as he gently stroked his pet, "Yes, I'm happy to have you back as well. Now, what do you say we go bug Tatsumi and make him blush like a school girl?"

003 hooted enthusiastically. Things were finally back to normal, well, as normal as they could be. One thing remained the same and that was the pain in her heart at the fact Watari was not hers yet it warmed her heart to know that he'd be happy with the one he loved. That was more than enough to make her happy.

_Owari_

* * *

The end! I hope you all have enjoyed the fic. I'm sorry that it ended a bit abruptly but I have a new idea for a fic so I decided to conclude this one before starting a new one. It is a YnM fic that also involves 003 being human.. kinda but not entirely... It involves a certain ancient mythology that I like and has that Tatari pairing in it. I basically have the whole plot in my head and all I have to do now is just write it, which I shall though it may not be up for a while, until I finish another one of my fics as I am posting a new one once this chapter is done though it is not a ynm fic. It is a Rurouni Kenshin fic that I have had in my mind for the longest time.

Anyway, I may put up a short epilogue to this if I have the time. I hope you all have enjoyed this little fanfic and thank you everyone who reviewed and still read my fic when it was updated so slowly. It has been a fun story to write and I enjoyed it. Thank you all for reading. Until next time, Sayonara!


End file.
